It is known that an image sensor provided in an image reading device and a recording head provided in an image forming device are mounted on a movable member called a carriage to reciprocate in the device. Further, in the case of wiring a cable between a base member and the movable member in this kind of device, it is also known that the cable is curved substantially in a U shape between both ends thereof, the one end is connected to the base member side, and the other end is connected to the movable member side.
In such a cable wiring structure, if a curved portion of the cable is located at a position that becomes the destination of the movable member, a compression force acts onto the cable in a region extending from a connection portion with the movable member to the curved portion. Therefore, if the cable does not have strength enough to endure the compression force, the cable may be buckled and damaged.
A buckling load (load that buckling occurs), as shown in Euler's expression of buckling load, grows larger as Young's modulus of the cable becomes higher. Therefore, for example, in the background art, the occurrence of buckling is suppressed by increasing the resultant Young's modulus of the cable through sticking of an elastic member (tension tape) to the cable.